kuberafandomcom-20200223-history
Kubera/Plot
History In the beginning, Kubera was unable to control his immense physical strength. Searching for a way to live normally, he created the Golden Knight, a simple metal bracelet that suppressed his strength, bringing it down severely. However, Kubera was still able to summon his former strength at will. Over time, Kubera learned how to cope with his powers without the help of the Golden Knight, so he went to other gods, looking for someone in need of the bracelet. The other gods refused, having found their own way to control their powers. Then Kubera kept the bracelet with himself, still looking for someone to give it to, until he met a human knight, Enan. It's highly suspected that he killed Ananta, at a certain point, but at the cost of losing his name in the process, thus starting his endless journey in search for someone of the same name as him. During the N0 Cataclysm, Kubera tore through the wall between realms using only his own strength in order to enter the human realm. Season 1 Still looking for something - or someone -, Kubera made his appearance in Atera, near the shop managed by Lorraine Rartia, and just before a couple of thieves stole a box that contained, among the other treasures, the Golden Knight. Leez Haias happened to assist at the event and ran after the thieves, unknowingly followed by Kubera in child form, who previously had a small talk with the girl. Thanks to his powers, Kubera made the box so heavy the thieves couldn't take it much further outside the city, and they were forced to abandon the treasures when Kubera appeared before them in his adult form, scaring them away. Leez arrived shortly thereafter, and tried to take the Golden Knight to give it back to its rightful owner, not knowing he was right before her. She didn't recognize the adult Kubera, who challenged her into a race for the ownership of the bracelet. Leez lost the race, but right after she took the bracelet on her right arm, Suras appeared. Since she was panicking after having lost her inhuman strength, Kubera taught her how to use the bracelet, and was surprised in discovering that the girl may had the requirements to use the item to its fullest. After dispatching the suras, Kubera took Leez inside Atera's barrier, and left her on the city's walls. After seeing an insight regarding Leez, he changed behavior abruptly and asked Leez if she wanted to live or die in that instant. Seeing that the girl was still too young to give a thoughtful reply, he left her to think about it, not before taking the childlike form again and warning her not to talk about him with others. His second appearance was near Rindhallow, where he agreed with Gandharva to open a portal to the sura realm. However, he had also a secret agreement with Sagara and her underlings, allowing them to pass into the human realm and thus making Gandharva despair, since he couldn't pass through the portal if the Ananta clan was there. Chapter 1: A Girl with a God's Name Chapter 2: The Queen and the Bum Chapter 3: The Sorrow of Loss Chapter 4: AAA Magician Chapter 5: The Golden Knight Chapter 6: The Past I Yearn For/Longing for Yesterday Chapter 7: Half (半) Chapter 8: The Wavering King Chapter 9: Rival Chapter 10: The Night it Rained Fire Chapter 11: The Power of the Name Chapter 12: Lies for You Season 2 He was last seen discussing with Sagara about attacking Atera and Rindhallow, while he was feeding some starving animals in Rindhallow's icy environment. Chapter 13: Lost Chapter 14: Blood/Hide Chapter 15: The Weapon of a God Chapter 16: Caution Chapter 17: Reflection Chapter 18: The Test of the Sword Chapter 19: Rift Chapter 20: Grudge/Enmity Chapter 21: Frozen Tears Chapter 22: The One Standing Before Me Chapter 23: The Good/The Line Chapter 24: Taboo Chapter 25: That Which Cannot be Grasped or Held/Out of Reach Chapter 26: Outsider Chapter 27: Last Resort/Last Stand Chapter 28: Emergency/Flight Chapter 29: Isle of Myths Chapter 30: Falling Petals Chapter 31: Your Justice and Mine Chapter 32: Loser Chapter 34: What Remains Season 3 Chapter 35: Return Chapter 36: Another Beginning/Start, Again Chapter 37: Threat Chapter 38: Devastation Chapter 39: The Value of a Life Chapter 40: Twisted Bird References Category:Plot